


Thanks, Mark

by grass157



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae is disgustingly cute and domestic, AU, Crack, Fluff, M/M, bambam is an idiot, jinyoung has a frying pan, mark is tired of your bullshit, markson, save yugyeom 2k18, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass157/pseuds/grass157
Summary: Yugyeom is tasked by Mark with taking home Bambam, a friend of a friend, after one of Jackson’s parties. The only thing is, Yugyeom is harboring a new-found crush and Bambam is completely wasted.





	Thanks, Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of the severe lack of yugbam fics out there (please I'm starving for my bois). At first, it was going to be completely crack but it turned into a fluffy mess at the end because I'm super soft for yugbam whoops  
> Follow me on tumblr @crystalsongbird01 where I rant about kpop and overwatch 24/7

As soon as Yugyeom walked into Jackson’s house, he knew going to this party was a bad idea. Even though it was barely 10PM, the bass-heavy music was already loud enough to make your ears bleed, and by a rough estimate, more than half of the sweaty and crazed people there were wasted.

Inwardly groaning, the raven-haired male pushed through the throngs of people to try to find tonight’s host: Jackson Wang. A 5’8 whirlwind, the blond was either in the middle of the dance circle that was forming or was on top of his soft-spoken boyfriend, Mark. Yugyeom quickly shook his head to erase that mental image and prayed it wasn’t the latter. He didn’t want to wash his eyes with bleach tonight.

A sharp tug on his arm brought him back to his senses, and Yugyeom turned to find the only two sane people in the entire house.

“Yugyeom! Fancy seeing you here. I thought you didn’t drink?” Jaebum smiled, while Youngjae waved from his place beside his taller husband.

“I don’t, but Jackson’s persuasion skills have gotten better,” Yugyeom grinned, hugging the two shorter men. “And by persuasion skills, I mean he clung onto my leg for the better part of an hour doing puppy dog eyes.” Youngjae threw his head back in laughter, honey-blond bangs falling away from his face, while Jaebum rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Is Jinyoung in the kitchen? I know that Jackson convinced him to make food somehow, and I’d rather not get my ass kicked tonight,” Yugyeom inquired as the trio began to drift away from the center of the room.

“Dammit Yugyeom, what did you do to piss him off this time?” Jaebum sighed, eyebrow quirked in interest.

Yugyeom laughed at the memory. “I had a free afternoon while Jinyoung was at a shoot, and he has a color printer in his house. I… may have replaced every face in every picture with Nicolas Cage.”

“You should see what our friend did to Jaebum here. Bambam stood on the roof for a half hour waiting for Jaebum to get home from work holding a yoga ball. As soon as Jaebum got out of the car, he shouted “Fearow, use Sky Attack!” and headshotted him from across the entire driveway. I had to yell at the kid for a little bit, but I can’t complain about that accuracy,” Youngjae recounted, eyes glinting with mirth. Jaebum’s disgruntled expression melted away as Youngjae kissed him on the cheek, and Yugyeom faked a dry heave at his disgustingly cute hyungs.

-

As it stretched into the early hours of the morning, Yugyeom continued to catch up with 2jae, narrowly avoiding Jinyoung coming at him with a frying pan. They had located Jackson, who was with Mark (what a surprise) and a skinny boy with teal hair that Yugyeom didn’t recognize. Yugyeom saw Jaebum shoot Mark a look of sympathy as Jackson and the boy  ~~screamed~~  sung along to Red Light, including all of the high notes. The boy darted into the crowd, probably to get another one of the flamboyant cocktails he had downed a minute earlier, and Yugyeom totally didn’t take notice of his ass as he left.

“KIM YUGYEOM! How are you doing at this fine hour of-” Jackson paused to pull Mark’s arm towards him and checked his boyfriend’s watch. “2:17 in the morning!” he finished, looking extremely pleased with himself. Jackson and Mark looked like polar opposites. Jackson had a platinum blond undercut, ripped jeans, and a black wife beater, while Mark sported an over-sized sweatshirt, light jeans, and converse. He had dyed his hair a soft chocolate color with faint purple streaks, and Yugyeom complimented him on it, earning a bright smile in return.

Jackson opened his mouth as if to say something else, but stopped as he saw another dance circle beginning to form. He whipped towards Mark, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s plush sweater and breaking out the infamous Wang Puppy Eyes™.

“Please, baby? Cutest and most precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure?” Mark sighed and smiled softly at Jackson’s antics.

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself. Or, for that matter, anyone around you. I don’t want Kunpimook going home with a sprained ankle again.” Jackson squealed and dashed towards the circle, dragging Yugyeom along with him.

“Hold on- why am I going with you?” Yugyeom spluttered as Jackson pulled him through the crowd of party-goers.

“You really think I’d let you leave my party without having you dance?” the blond grinned devilishly. Finally, the two got to the inside of the circle, revealing the boy from before in the center.

“Who’s that? I saw him a few minutes ago with you but I’ve never seen him before,” Yugyeom asked, nudging Jackson, who adopted an expression that Yugyeom could only describe as the Lenny face.

“Oh, him? That’s Bambam. His real name is Kunpimook, but nobody really calls him that except for Mark. When he moved from Thailand, Markie was basically an older brother to him.” Yugyeom nodded in understanding, turning back to Bambam.  _Despite the fact that he’s drunk off his ass, he isn’t that bad of a dancer_ , Yugyeom thought, failing to notice Jackson dashing away to talk to Youngjae. As soon as Jackson returned, the music abruptly stopped, making a few of the people in the circle shout in protest. Jackson shot a thumbs-up towards Youngjae, who tapped a button on Jackson’s phone. Thrumming bass began to play through the speakers, and Yugyeom recognized the song at once:  _Artificial Love_. It seemed as if Bambam recognized it too, because he resumed dancing, albeit slower and more sensually.

Unfortunately for Yugyeom, who was more than fine to stay by the sidelines, Jackson had other ideas. Before he knew it, Yugyeom was unceremoniously shoved into the center of the circle alongside the teal-haired male, who raised an eyebrow in interest. After a few seconds of standing there like an idiot and a “DANCE, WHORE” from Jackson, Yugyeom began to move along to the beat, getting immersed in the music. Faintly registering Bambam getting closer, he snaked one of his arms around the boy’s waist and danced with him like his life depended on it. The song was drowned out by cheering as Yugyeom pulled away and may or may not have started grinding on the hardwood floor. The next few minutes went by in a blur, as the bass and screaming girls/Jackson were erased in Yugyeom’s mind in favor of the man he was dancing with.

The song ended after the fastest four minutes of Yugyeom’s life, the crowd bursting into cheering and scattered applause. Jackson burst into the center of the circle, lifting up Yugyeom in triumph as he screamed “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND KIM YUGYEOM GO BEST FRIEND YOU ARE GONNA GET **DICK** TONI-”

The energetic blond was quickly cut off by Mark grabbing him, forcing him to unhand Yugyeom, and carrying him upstairs for a much-needed nap. Jinyoung, who accompanied Mark, shouted over the loud chatter that the party was over and that everyone needed to leave.

“He has a frying pan,” Youngjae added, miming a swinging motion. Unsurprisingly, the house was empty in record time, save for Yugyeom, 2jae, Jinyoung, and a very discombobulated Bambam. Yugyeom and the others began to pick up the trash littered on the floor, while Jaebum searched for a broom and dustpan.

-

As Yugyeom found his thirty-fifth red Solo cup lodged behind a bookcase, Mark tapped him on the shoulder.

“Thank you so much for staying behind to clean. You know how over-the-top Jackson can go with these parties,” Mark smiled.

“It’s the least I can do. Besides, I didn’t drink a drop, so it might be better for him to get some rest instead of worrying of the absolute mess his house is.” Mark’s eyes lit up as his gaze darted quickly to Bambam, who was following around Jinyoung like a lost puppy.

“Since you aren’t buzzed like most of us, would you take Kunpimook back to your place? I know it’s pretty quiet where you are, and I trust you with him. He was planning on staying here for the weekend but the place is trashed and I need to make sure Jackson doesn’t accidentally kill himself,” the shorter man asked. His words were calm enough, but Yugyeom knew that Mark already had enough on his hands and really didn’t need to deal with another drunk man-child.

Yugyeom glanced at Bambam, who was trying to start an impromptu duet with Jinyoung, and then back to Mark.

“Ten bucks and the ability to take pictures for blackmail,” Yugyeom grinned, clapping the shorter male on the shoulder. “Just for anything he might break.”

Slipping Yugyeom a bill, Mark nodded and called it a deal, beckoning Bambam over.

“Mook, this is Yugyeom. You’re gonna stay at his house for tonight so I can get some goddamn rest for once,” Mark said, with a faint AMEN from the kitchen. Probably Jaebum.

Bambam looked up at Yugyeom with a dopey smile, who tried his best not to blush.

“So what youuu’re saying, hyungie, is that I’m having a sleepover with this hot piece of ass?” Yugyeom’s face lit up like a Christmas light. Mark just giggled and left the room, presumably to go pass out upstairs.

Yugyeom shuffled his feet awkwardly while Bambam stared at him with an enthralled look on his face.

“Sooo… it’s pretty late and I need to get you home, so we should probably get going.” Willing himself not to blush again, he offered a hand to Bambam, who took it happily and started to drag Yugyeom out the door.

“BYE, HYUNGS! I’LL MISS SOME OF YOU AND JAEBUM PLEASE USE PROTECTION, WE DON’T WANT YOUNGJAE GETTING PREGNANT!!” the Thai boy yelled, waving to Jinyoung (who had his head in his hands wondering where Bambam’s parents went wrong).

Once the duo were out the door, Bambam began to skip down the sidewalk, the warm beams cast by the streetlights casting pleasant shadows over his face. Yugyeom trailed behind as the shorter boy had the time of his life, until Bambam’s steps slowed and he took a seat on the ground.

“Uhh… are you okay, Bambam?” Yugyeom asked, tapping the boy’s shoulder. Bambam looked up, stuck out his bottom lip, and began to pout.

“Gyeommie, can you give me a piggyback ride? My legs are tired.”

Yugyeom was so fucked.

Getting Bambam onto his back was one thing, but getting him off was a whole other deal. The kid was like a koala on a branch, hugging Yugyeom’s torso like his life depended on it.

“C’mon, Bam. We need to get in the car and we can’t do that unless you get off of me.” The boy in question simply buried his face farther into Yugyeom’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Bambam made a shocking revelation.

“Daaamn, Gyeom, you’re fucking RIPPED.” With that, Yugyeom shook Bambam off of his back and deposited him in the passenger’s seat, face flaming. The raven-haired boy shut the door behind him as he wordlessly slid into the car, starting the engine. Once they were stopped at a red light, Bambam spoke up.

“Gyeommie, do you have any Shakira you can put on? I feel like she’s my long lost sister and I wanna embody that right now, y’know?” Yugyeom looked at Bambam in bewilderment for a little bit before plugging the aux cord into his phone and put on his Red Velvet playlist.

“I don’t have much American music, but you’ll probably like this anyway,” Yugyeom explained as  _Power Up_  began to play. The teal-haired boy’s eyes lit up as he started (badly) singing along to the song. As soon as  _Ice Cream Cake_ came on, Yugyeom made sure to pull over and capture his first video of blackmail.

After a few minutes, they were stopped at another light. As soon as the duo noticed the McDonald’s at the intersection, all hell broke loose.

“GYEOM I WANNA GO GET FAT PLEEEEEASE??” Bambam shouted, pulling out the pout again. Well, Yugyeom wasn’t going to fall for that again. He could resist gorgeous Thai boys with teal hair.

-

Yugyeom couldn’t resist gorgeous Thai boys with teal hair. Two minutes later, they reached the menu of the drive-thru.

“Hi, I’d like a medium M&M ice cream, please,” Yugyeom said into the mic, looking towards a beaming Bambam for confirmation.

“Of course, will that be all?”

“And one coffee, please. The largest size you have.”

They reached the window quickly (surprisingly, at least two other people were at a McDonald’s at three in the morning) and the worker handed Yugyeom his steaming coffee through the window.

“We’re sorry about the other order, but our ice cream machine is broken. Please come again another time,” the worker said with a straight face, shutting the window. Yugyeom reached the parking lot when Bambam, oddly quiet, grabbed his hand. The younger looked to the right to see streaks of tears fall down Bambam’s face, lip quivering. Yugyeom threw all rational thought out the window, slammed his foot on the brakes, and leaned over the gearbox to grab the boy’s face.

“Hey, hey, shhhh. Don’t cry, Bam,” he crooned, wiping the tear tracks away. “It’s gonna be okay, McDonald’s is stupid anyways.” Bambam nodded into Yugyeom’s large hands, leaning into the touch. “Listen, I have ice cream in my freezer, and we’re not far from home. You can have some before bed as long as you promise you’re gonna go to sleep right after, ‘kay?” Yugyeom reassured, ruffling Bambam’s hair. Yugyeom resumed driving as soft rain began to tap the roof of the car. Color began to seep into his face as Yugyeom realized what he’d done to comfort the boy next to him. Such a potato.  _At least he won’t remember this in the morning_ , Yugyeom thought.

When they reached Yugyeom’s apartment building, Bambam proposed a race up the five flights of stairs. Unfortunately for him, Yugyeom has dancer’s legs and flew up the steps, skipping two or three at a time. Bambam trudged up to the top and met a grinning Yugyeom with a playful glare.

“You didn’t have to rub it in, Mr. Legs,” Bambam joked, evidently less drunk than he was before.

“Me, Mr. Legs? You’re like 90% leg, don’t even lie to me,” Yugyeom fired back, unlocking the door. Yugyeom’s apartment was modest, considering he just came out of college, but he did the best with what he had. All he could ask for were quiet neighbors, hot water, and a comfy bed. Bambam, apparently, had other needs.

“Well, hello, you sexy thing,” Bambam said seductively as he approached an unassuming floor lamp in Yugyeom’s living room,  _Well, forget the ‘not being drunk’ idea_ , the raven-haired boy thought as Bambam caressed the lampshade and wrapped one slender leg around the metal lamp post.

“Nope. I’m not going to get jealous of an inanimate object,” Yugyeom muttered to himself as he rummaged through his freezer, unearthing a carton of cookie dough ice cream that he hoped wasn’t expired. Once he made sure he wasn’t going to accidentally poison the annoyingly attractive boy in the next room, he called out that he had found ice cream. Bambam instantly appeared in the kitchen, making grabby hands at the small bowl Yugyeom set out for him. Determined not to let him win so easily, Yugyeom picked up the bowl with an evil grin and lifted it above his head, eliciting a whine from the shorter boy.

“Gyeom, you’re rubbing it in agaaain. You’re already too tall,” he pouted, putting his weight on Yugyeom’s shoulders and attempting to push himself up to the ice cream.

“Not until you say that I danced better than you in the dance circle,” Yugyeom retorted.

“Oh, I’d say that anyway, you were hot as fuuuck. I’m surprised I didn’t pop a bo-”

Yugyeom put a hand over Bambam’s mouth, set down the ice cream, and promptly ran out of the kitchen.

When Bambam finished his ice cream (which took all of thirty seconds), Yugyeom had deemed his face a normal color and returned to the kitchen in his pj’s to throw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of his at the teal-haired boy.

“The bathroom’s that way,” Yugyeom explained, pointing down a hallway. “I’m going to sleep on the couch for tonight so you can take my room. It’s the door right across from the bathroom.”

Bambam nodded faintly, disappearing down the hall as Yugyeom busied himself with getting blankets for his night on the couch. As soon as Yugyeom caught sight of Bambam as the shorter wandered into the living room, he swore aloud. _It has to be illegal for someone to look this cute_ , Yugyeom thought as he stared open-mouthed at the yawning figure that was dwarfed in comparison by Yugyeom’s larger clothes.

“I’m gonna go to bed, I’m really sleepy…” Bambam trailed off, rubbing his eyes. Yugyeom nodded in response, and the shorter boy shuffled over to give Yugyeom a not expected, but much appreciated hug.

“Listen, if you have any problems tonight you wake me up, yeah? I’ll be right here,” Yugyeom said softly as the teal-haired boy melted into the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Bambam faintly smiled at the younger and retreated back to Yugyeom’s room.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Yugyeom drifted off to sleep with his long limbs splayed across the plush couch, thinking of delicate, slender hands, smooth sea-blue locks, and big, chocolate eyes that swam with delight as Bambam laughed at a joke unheard.

-

An hour later, Yugyeom awoke to a series of gentle pokes on his cheek. He blearily opened his eyes to find the living room still dark, but Bambam standing right over him. The boy was very much sober, the haze of alcohol replaced with a wide-eyed look of fear as the sound of rain roared over their heads.

“Bam, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Yugyeom asked, sitting up on the couch. He was answered by the subsequent rumble of thunder, causing the smaller boy to launch onto the couch beside Yugyeom and bury himself in the taller’s arms. Bambam quivered until the flash of lightning went away, and looked back up at Yugyeom with a pleading gaze.

“Can you… stay with me until it’s light out? Usually Mark is there with me but I’ve always been scared of-” He curled further into Yugyeom’s lap as the sound of thunder returned.

“Of course I will, Bam,” Yugyeom said softly, running his hands through Bambam’s disheveled hair. “But it’s gonna get cramped on this couch. How about we go back to my room and we can try to get back to sleep?” Bambam nodded in response and made grabby hands again, but not nearly as excited this time. Sighing softly, Yugyeom stood up and slid his arms under the shorter boy’s legs and neck, carrying him to the room in his arms. He thanked whatever deity was out there for the apartment being dark, because his cheeks turned red as Bambam nestled his head against Yugyeom’s chest.

Yugyeom set the distressed boy down on the messy comforter, sliding into bed beside him. Bambam instantly pulled blankets over the both of them, quietly scooting over into Yugyeom’s arms once again.

“Do you wanna stay up and talk, Bambam? Or do you just want to try to go to sleep?” Another round of thunder and lightning appeared, and Yugyeom felt the smaller tremble in his embrace.

“I don’t think sleeping will be much of an option,” Bambam chuckled nervously.

The two fell silent as the storm raged around them, the two just looking at each other. After a while, Bambam whispered something quietly.

“Kunpimook. You probably heard it from the hyungs, but my name is Kunpimook. Can you use it? I don’t know why, I’m sorry I brought it up…” the teal-haired boy trailed off, trying to turn away from the younger in embarrassment.

Yugyeom reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making Bambam look up at him, the smaller boy’s face inches from his. “It’s fine, I can call you Kunpimook,” Yugyeom smiled as his tongue rolled through the unfamiliar syllables. “Is it okay if I shorten it? Your full name is pretty long and you already have a nickname for me, so it’s only fair. How about… Mook?” Yugyeom felt a burst of pride as he watched Kunpimook be the one furiously blushing, for once.

They cuddled in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, and Yugyeom didn’t want it to end, despite the dead arm he’d most likely have in the morning. Kunpimook’s slender legs were tangled with Yugyeom’s long ones, and the younger carded his fingers through teal locks while the older’s hands clutched Yugyeom’s shirt like he didn’t want to let go.

When Yugyeom was almost positive that Kunpimook was asleep, he heard soft mumbling next to him.

“What was that, Mook? I can’t hear you, baby,” Yugyeom cooed, letting the pet name slip unconsciously.

“Can you sing to me?” Kunpimook finally struggled out, face pink once more. Yugyeom nodded, and began to sing soft strains of the only ballad he knew by heart;  _Butterfly_. As his high voice floated around the room, Yugyeom felt Kunpimook smile into his chest, snuggling closer (if that was even possible). Yugyeom’s voice died out on the last note just after the smaller’s breathing began to even out. The taller muttered a soft  _thanks, Mark_  before he fell asleep. As he dreamt, Yugyeom held onto Kunpimook like he was the most precious treasure in the world just as the first light of dawn began to shine through his window.


End file.
